Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pattern-forming method and a resist underlayer film-forming composition.
Discussion of the Background
A reduction in processing size by utilizing a multilayer resist process has progressed in order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices and the like (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-284209). The multilayer resist process includes applying a resist underlayer film-forming composition to a substrate to form a resist underlayer film, applying a resist composition to the resist underlayer film to form a resist film, transferring a mask pattern through exposure, and developing the resist film using a developer to form a resist pattern. The resist pattern is then transferred to the resist underlayer film by dry etching, and the pattern of the resist underlayer film is transferred to the substrate by dry etching to obtain a substrate having the desired pattern.
Along with diversification of semiconductor devices and the like, the substrate may be deeply etched depending on the application. For example, when a semiconductor device is used for 3D integration applications, it is necessary to etch the substrate to a depth of about 1 μm, and the resist underlayer film used to transfer such a deep pattern is required to have a thickness of about 0.7 μm.